


[podfic] To tell you the truth, I'm relieved

by reena_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Afterlife, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When you die, you have to walk a desert. Obi-Wan and Anakin are dead, and they've been to deserts before.





	[podfic] To tell you the truth, I'm relieved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To tell you the truth, I'm relieved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327589) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Canonical Character Death, Afterlife, Force Ghost(s), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:07:20

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_To%20tell%20you%20the%20truth,%20I'm%20relieved_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0416.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
